EP0855361A1 describes an automatic unfolding and folding tower crane, comprising a mast and a jib which are movable between an operation configuration (vertical mast and horizontal jib) and a transport configuration (folded mast and jib). The mast has several mast sections and a second mast section and the jib has several jib sections. A first mast section is rotatably connected to the first jib section about a hinge axis which is orthogonal to the direction of the mast and to the direction of the jib when the tower crane is in the operation configuration.
However, such a tower crane is relatively bulky in the transport configuration, in particular in height, because this tower crane requires superimposing the jib sections.